wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 30, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The December 30, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 30, 2013 at the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia. Episode summary Big E Langston vs Fandango Looks like Big E Langston’s famous singlet straps will be tinted gold just a little while longer: Despite the bravado and brawn of a hungry Fandango, the powerlifting champion retained his Intercontinental Title in the final Raw of 2013, ensuring his hot streak will continue across the pages of the calendar. Fandango – who earned the match by winning a Christmas-Present-on-a-Pole tilt – brought his A-game to the bout, no surprise since an untimely concussion took him out of a previous opportunity at the prize earlier in the year. Between the beloved big man and the dancing sensation who swept the nation, it wasn’t clear who would come away with the prestigious title in a cerebral, back-to-basics match that wouldn't be out of place on next week's Old School Raw. Fandango used his agility to counter Langston’s might as long as he could, eventually hobbling the powerhouse by targeting his knees with an Indian Deathlock. Sadly for the dancer, he couldn’t keep it up long enough. Slowly building momentum, Langston huffed, puffed, and toppled Fandango with a Big Ending to cap off one of the grittiest challenges yet to his title. R-Truth vs Brodus Clay The Funkasaurus is extinct, but the reborn Brodus Clay’s march towards his destiny as a “main event playa” got off to a rocky start thanks to R-Truth and a timely assist from his former partners in funkitude. The not-so-jolly-giant got back to his monstrous roots in a big way in his rematch against the former U.S. Champion, mauling a seemingly outmatched Truth from the get-go while a helpless Xavier Woods watched at commentary. It took an act from the funk gods to rescue Truth from defeat when Woods and The Funkadactyls took Brodus’ eye off the ball just long enough for Truth to strike with the Lie Detector. Adding insult to injury for the formerly beloved brute, Woods, Truth and The Funkadactyls danced at the expense of his misfortune, boogieing their way into 2014 while Brodus fumed atop the ramp. The Bella Twins, Funkadactyls & Eva Marie vs Aksana, Rosa Mendes, Summer Rae, Alicia Fox & Kaitlyn The Total Divas have run the roost of the women’s division in 2013, but the reality stars were duly checked by the long-suffering “True Divas,” who got a much-needed leg up on their red-carpet walking foes on the final Raw of 2013. Eva Marie kicked things off with a strong run against Kaitlyn, but dissention among both teams quickly threw the match into disorder. It was Askana who stepped up when all was said and done, pinning Nikki Bella with an assist from Rosa to send her and her teammates right back-back-back on top of the world. Results * Singles Match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship: '''Big E. Langston © defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) * '''10-Diva Tag Team Match: Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes, Aksana, Alicia Fox & Summer Rae defeated Eva Marie, The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) & The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Aksana Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:WWE television episodes